


Hermione Bellatrix Riddle

by AscendingAngel12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Debutante Ball, Escape, F/M, Good Hermione Granger, Hermione Riddle, Voldemort’s daughter, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingAngel12/pseuds/AscendingAngel12
Summary: MY FANFICTION ALSO ON WATTPADAnother Hermione Riddle fic. Dramione obviously, different from my old one which I am still continuing. THIS IS GOOD HERMIONE!//////////////////////Hermione didn't plan on her and the rest of the Dumbledores Army to be captured by death eaters in the battle at the department of mysteries. She didn't anticipate being interrogated by bellatrix lestrange. and she certainly didn't expect that a curse gone wrong would reveal her true blood status; so what happens now?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV  
/////////////////  
I was pressed against the sweaty body of Antonin Dolohov, who was jabbing his wand into the side of my throat as he fisted my hair and yanked my head back to look at him. I glared at him as he gave me a sadistic smile with horribly crooked, unbrushed teeth and bad breath to top it off. Did these people not know proper hygiene? I focused myself at the matter at hand, Lucius Malfoy was doing his best to persuade Harry into giving up the prophecy.  
"DONT DO IT HARRY!" Shouted Neville who was promptly hushed by the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry eyed all of us, his brows furrowing, he was making a tough decision, and the was no right answer. He shifted his weight, and placed the prophecy in the pale hand of Lucius Malfoy. The elder Malfoy gave a Cheshire Cat like grin, and grabbed Harry's wrist. In a split second they apparated away, leaving the rest of us in shock. I could see my other friends being whisked away to god knows where, and Dolohov shoved me around to face him.  
"It's you and me now muddy! Let's see what you think of Malfoy manor!" He grinned at me revealing an uneven row of rotting teeth. I grimaced as we apparated away. Once we landed in the presumed drawing room of Malfoy Manor, my eyes went straight to the ghostly figure of the most feared wizard in Britain; Voldemort. I watched in horror as Lucius presented the prophecy to his master, and the crystal began to glow once more. I shut my eyes tight, we never should have trusted their word. When I opened them I saw the terrifying face of Bellatrix in front of me.  
"Leave the trio up here! Put the extras in the dungeon!" She barked out while sadisticaly grinning at me. I shivered as she grabbed a fistful of my hair. She yanked me away from Dolohov and towards the center of the room. She instantly crucioed me, and I dropped to the floor writhing in pain, but my tongue did not give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. This only seemed to frustrate her more, and she continued her assault. She yelled in annoyance as none of her cruciatus curses seemed to phase me. All of a sudden a grin spread across her face and began to explain what she would do to me.  
"There's a spell we purebloods use to differentiate filth like yourself from regales like us. It's called sanguis revelare, which roughly means reveal blood. It's one of my favorites because mudbloods are branded with the word "mudblood" across their chests, and it causes them excruciating pain. But for the pure like us, it gives us a small blue 'x' on our shoulders to signify that we are chosen. You won't last a minute under this curse muddy!" She barked at me, I would have taken mental notes on the foreign spell, but I was in such a state of shock, I was rendered speechless. She rested up to throw the curse, and I cringed, preparing for the blow. But when she shouted out the curse, and it hit me, I wasn't taken aback with pain, or a tattoo; instead I was greeted with a warm feeling, and immediately giggled as I felt a ticklish sensation where my shoulder met my neck. Bellatrix's mouth hung open in shock.  
"sanguis revelare!?" She casted the spell again, and I was cuddled with the same warmth. I gave her a confused look and glanced at my shoulder, there lied a tiny but visible blue 'x' and I gasped. I wasn't a pureblood, I was muggleborn!  
"You...you're a pureblood...." she stammered quietly.  
"That's not possible..." I said while examining my shoulder. A small 'blimey' was uttered across the room, and I looked up to face Ron who gapped at me. I looked to Harry who was at my left, he was also speechless. I got up off the ground and walked over to her.  
"Your spell must be faulty, that's not possible!" I raised my voice and snatched the paper containing the spell out of her hands. To my surprise she made no move to stop me as I read over the spell. I grabbed my wand that was lying on a small side table, and tried to preform the spell myself. Better a muggleborn than a pureblood.  
"sanguis revelare" I said calmly, there had to be an error. Nothing changed on me, but the warmth traveled through me once more. My brows furrowed in distaste, why wasn't it working. I CANT be a pureblood!  
"sanguis revelare sanguis revelare SANGUIS REVELARE!"I yelled at myself, but nothing happened.  
"Finite incantatem." I heard a smooth voice behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. The spell hit me square in the chest, and I watched my body begin to change. I whipped around to face a floor length mirror that hung on the Malfoy wall.  
To my horror, my face became more gaunt, and my eyes turned emerald green, my hair transformed into black curly locks. My uniform became a bit tighter around the chest and hip area, and my waist seemed to shrink too. I looked like a bellatrix Barbie doll. My eyes widened and I whipped around to face the crowd of death eaters. Murmurs of 'oh my gods' and 'merlins beard' broke out amongst the ranks. I did the next logical think that came to my mind. I shoved Draco aside and started running out of the room to find the exit to this god forsaken mansion.  
"DRACO! GRAB HER!!!" I heard the shrill voice of Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black yell at her nephew to follow me. I bolted through the winding corridors and endless rooms. I looked behind me to see a rather handsome blond running after me with a grin plastered on his face. Was this a game to him? I ran down the hallways of the mansion and I looked behind me to see a smirking blond hot on my heels. After trying to loose him in a few twists and turns, I began to notice that he wouldn't let me go into the corridors leading to the left wing of the house. I made another attempt to turn left, but the youngest Malfoy ran ahead and blocked my turn, I veered right and continued on my path. Suddenly it all clicked. He was herding me back to the drawing room! I quickly ran to open up two large oak doors, praying that the room was a ballroom or a library that would have a second exit to aid in my escape.  
I threw open the doors, and to my horror, I ran right back into the drawing room. I cursed Merlin in my mind, why did this happen to me. I spun around, ready to run back into the corridor. But fate simply spat in my face and Draco Malfoy jogged into the room. I quickly tried to run past him, but his strong arm blocked my exit and he scooped me up while I squirmed in his grip.  
"LET ME GO FERRET!" I yelled at him. He chuckled in response, much to my annoyance.  
"I found your sheep." He said pointedly while flashing me his smirk. My eyes narrowed in response, and I barred my perfect teeth to him.  
"Thank you Draco, LEAVE US!" He shouted to his followers.  
"But my lord, what about potter and th-"  
"PUT THEM IN THE DUNGEON!" He roared, and I sunk into Draco's chest, the demonic man was probably going to kill me himself.  
"Severus, bellatrix, Malfoys stay." Voldemort ordered them to remain put. Draco set me on my feet, and I watched as Ron and Harry were dragged to the dungeon.  
"HERMIONE!" Hardy yelled for me.  
"HARRY!" I yelled back to him, and reached out my arm and began running to him, but a hand grabbed my non reaching fist, and rugged me back to their body. I glared back at the Malfoy who forbade me from reaching my best friend.  
"Severus, brew a parentage potion." The dark lord ordered the half blood prince, who gave a curt nod and rushed off to prepare the potion. The professor wasted no time setting up the cauldron, he filled it with water then started adding the ingredients.  
Suddenly the potions master blanched and he rushed out of the room searching for a specific item.  
"I cannot seem to find the tentacular leaves my lord." He said as he rushed back in. The dark lord glared at the dark haired man, and raised his wand prepared to punish him.  
"WAIT!" I yelled while stopping the torture. I couldn't bear to see the stoic sleazy professor so vulnerable.  
"I have tentacular leaves in my bag.." I said while striding over to the table where my wand previously sat. I opened the beaded bag and rummaged through it. I let out an irritable huff, I would need to reorganize later.  
"Accio tentacular leaves." I said and the vile popped up out of the bag. I looked over to the group of Slytherins, I walked over the the world table and continued where my professor left off.  
4 tentacular leaves, 1 doxy egg, 8 eye of newt, and three lion fish spines.  
I added the ingredients and stirred the potion counterclockwise thrice. The potion was clear currently, but it would change to black once blood was added. I looked at my potions professor who handed me a bit of parchment. I reached for the quill and ink on the table, and wrote my name at the bottom of the page. I grabbed the small dagger next to the cauldron and pricked my finger, and let my blood spill into the potion. The potion turned black as it should, and I picked up the cauldron, ready to pour it in the parchment.  
I poured the potion over my name, and immediately it began to branch out and form names above mine; the first set being my parents, then my grandparents, and so on. I backed away from the spreading tree. I didn't have anything to worry about, I am a muggleborn not a pureblood. Right? Malfoy sr. pushed me towards the parchment and I took a deep breath and looked down.


	2. What?!

Hermione’s pov   
////////////  
OH. MY. GOD. NO.  
NONONONONONONO! This can't be happening! This isn't fair, this can't be right! I quickly backed as far away from the parchment as I could, it had to be lying. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the paper, he took another look at me and stalked towards me. I Beelined towards the door, ready to escape.  
"Escape is futile sweetheart! The doors are locked to anyone who isn't a death eater!" He said as I rattled the door. He strode over to me and grabbed my wrist, he dragged me over to the group, but in defiance, I raised my arm high, then brought it down quickly, hoping to break free of his iron tight hold. But I decided to give up when we reached the adults who had all read the parchment.  
"Well this isn't ideal." I said plainly, breaking the awkward silence in the room.  
"What ever you you mean dear?" Mrs Malfoy asked me, although she was very smart, she could be a bit thick.  
"I'm potters mudblood..remember? One of your cult followers kidnapped me and now me and my friends are being held hostage here. Or did you all forget?" I said in a sickly sweet voice looking at each of them.  
"It's not too late to change sides, my dear." Voldemort, my father, said matter-a-factly, amusement in his eyes.  
"Bite me!" I said with gritted teeth.  
"Ooooooo, baby's got moxie!" Bellatrix cackled from behind me. Could this day get any worse?  
"The prophecy, my lord." Lucius said while holding out the glowing orb. Apparently I spoke too soon.  
"Luciusss." Voldemort hissed as he grabbed the prophecy.  
"no." I whispered. What did we do to deserve this?  
"This teaches you to never trust a snake." Draco said condescendingly. I glared at him and struggled against his grip. The prophecy lit up and swirled again, and a breathy voice was heard throughout the room.  
"The heir of the dark lord shall rise in power. her magic grows by day, but her sense of allegiance will weaken. Her mind must be swayed; for neither side can win while she is on the other." It said with a whisper. The entire room turned towards me again. I paled, but the prophecy was for Harry.  
"That can't be right, Harry was the one who found the prophecy, it was for him, it can't be me!" I said in desperation. Today wasn't my day.  
"But weren't you the one who retrieved it for him? You grabbed the prophecy, you activated it, not Harry. I'm the one who sent the vision to Harry in the first place." Voldemort told me, a crooked smile plastered on his face.  
"It doesn't matter, my allegiance is to Harry! I won't forget how terrible you all are!" I growled at them.  
"'Tis but a phase; you will find that the dark side is so very tempting. Even you aren't immune to the lust for power." Lucius told me, also giving me a smirk.  
"The only thing I want is knowledge; I'm not like you!" I yelled to them.  
"Oh but my dear, knowledge is power." My father told me.  
"Draco, show miss Riddle to her quarters." Lucius told his son.  
"Wait, how do you have a room prepared, when I literally just found out I was a pureblood?" It didn't make any sense; we were all surprised.  
"That wasn't the only prophecy about you, a seer told us you would come to us soon; we just didn't know who you would be exactly." Draco told me.  
"Great." I said sarcastically; they were always one step ahead.  
"Draco, stay back, I wish to talk with you in private. Bellatrix, take our daughter up to her room." My father told Draco, and my mother took my arm and led me up a grand staircase.  
"I guess that also explains that curse." I said, making idle conversation.  
"I didn't think it would be you, it surprised us both." She said, but I couldn't tell if she was talking about herself and me, or her and Voldemort.  
"But I just had to be sure." She continued, leading me down a long corridor.  
"So how many other muggleborns have you fucked up just to find me?" I asked dryly, no longer scared about repercussions.  
"You shouldn't concern yourself over mudbloods anymore." She said while giving me a pointed look. I could tell I was pushing her boundaries.  
"Ha! Have you forgotten that I was a mudblood not an hour ago!?" I said while giving a mock laugh. These people were so hypocritical.  
"Yes, but now we know that you are not. Speaking of which, you are no longer allowed to associate yourself with those mudbloods, halfbloods, and blood traitors downstairs." She said while putting a key in a door, it seemed that we have arrived.  
"Those mudbloods, halfbloods, and blood traitors are my friends! You can't tell me what to do!" I said, now completely yelling at her. She was mad, thinking that I would abandon them and the order!  
"Don't raise your voice to me! I may be your mother, but I will not hesitate to punish you! You will learn to respect me!" She said. I gave another laugh.  
"You're barking! I'm showing you the same respect that you showed me downstairs!" I yelled at her, not bothering to admire the lavish room that we were now standing in.  
"CRUCIO!" She cursed me, and I fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  
"You will learn to hold your tongue! Next time I won't go so easy on you!" She yelled at me while slamming and locking the door. I rolled on my back to look at the ceiling . When had this day gone so wrong?


	3. Summer

Hermione's pov still  
///////////////////  
Suddenly, I was awake once more. I rubbed my neck, and arched my back which cracked like a glow stick. In short, I was sore all over. The torture from yesterday, paired with this overwhelming sense of dread in my body left me aching all over. I looked down at the bed then up at the ceiling; someone had transfered me from floor to mattress. I took some time to admire the room. Instead of an expected silver and green, it was instead a calm cream and pastel blue theme. (see picture up top)

I gave a long sigh, but was disrupted with immediate panic. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Neville. Luna. They were all down stairs. They were all being tortured while I threw myself a pity party.  
I immediately jumped out of the cozy room, but was horrified to find out that I was only in my knickers. I crosse the room and opened a wardrobe. It was filled with dresses. Did these people not believe in pants? I grabbed a day dress that matched the room, and quickly changed into it.

I jiggled the door handle. It was locked. Of course. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the key hole. I focused on my magic and chanted Alohamora until I heard the lock click. I opened the door, and tried to remember my way down to the drawing room, where inevitably my friends would be. I flew down the staircase, and tore down the halls until I came face to face with the familiar large doors. Bingo.  
I pulled myself to get her and dramatically opened the doors. To my shock I was met with the eyes of deatheaters enjoying what seemed to be brunch. What shocked me more was at the head of the table, my father, looking unlike voldemort, he looked like Tom riddle. I immediately shut the door. I felt like I had seen something that I wasn't supposed to. Instead of dwelling on it further, I opened the door once more; but all the death eaters except my parents were gone.  
"What the hell happened to everyone else?" I asked.  
"Language. We sent them away, we need to talk." Bellatrix told me. I suppressed an eye roll, my language wasn't the worst thing to happen in this room.  
"I assume you have many questions." Voldemort, well Tom Riddle, told me and I shifted my weight. He wasn't wrong, but their civility caught me off guard.  
"Why do you look like that, how come you have a nose again, why don't you look scary anymore?" I asked bluntly, and bellatrix suppressed a laugh.  
"The voldemort everyone knows is a mask, only my closest followers have seen my real face." I nodded at his response. Dictators often put up masks to hide their true intentions.  
"What were you all doing?"  
"Eating, like normal people." Bellatrix answered this time around, but I noticed my father had no plate. Dictators often tried to make themselves seem inhuman, and unnatural, and inorganic to appear above humanly needs, thus supreme.  
"Where are my friends, did you hurt them, kill them?" I asked and their expressions darkened.  
"I warned you not to associate yourself with them anymore. We're killing them after we finish our food." Bellatrix told me, daring me to defy her.  
"You can't!" I pleaded.  
"Oh? We can do anything." My father hissed.  
"Please! I'll do anything! Oil do whatever you want, please don't hurt them!" I begged them desperately.  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"Does that mean that you will torture and kill someone for us when the time comes?" I narrowed my eyes at his oddly specific question.  
"Only if it's one person." I said while shutting my eyes, and dug my nails into my palms. They were trying to turn me over to their side. It's all a ruse to trick me.  
"Done, i'll let them go." He said and shouted for worm tail, the betrayer, to release my friends.  
"How can I trust that they will be released home unharmed?"  
"Trust goes both ways my dear."  
"You have done NOTHING to earn my trust!"  
"Well nows a great place to start." My father told me nonchalantly. I noticed my fists shaking in anger and I took a deep breath. I can't let him get to me.  
"Can I at least say goodbye, make sure they're unharmed."  
"You aren't allowed to interact with those muggle lovers."  
"But-"  
"TIPPY! Show my daughter to her room, and get someone actually useful to ward her in her room. After that tell that useless elf, ditty, to iron her ears. I specifically said to not let hermione leave her room." Voldemort said to the poor malnourished house elf who simply nodded.  
"WAIT! That house elf did nothing wrong! You can't!"  
"You aren't in any place to be making demands." He said with amusement. I let out an exasperated breath. Did he find this amusing? Suddenly I saw my group.  
"Ginny..." I whispered as soon as I saw the tattered girl who had a cut on her forehead. Harry's glasses were broken, and he clearly had a black eye. Everyone else emerged clearly worse for wear. I looked down at my clean and untouched body, I should be down there with them. They bowed their heads, none meeting my eye except Harry and Luna who gave me a sad smile.  
"Guys listen, I-"  
"CRUCIO!" I spun to see my father torturing Harry.  
"STOP! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T HARM THEM!" I said rushing to my best friends side.  
"And in return you said you wouldn't interact with them. Now I'll let up if you go upstairs like you were told." He told me sternly, and I reluctantly exited the room and Voldemort let up the curse. I started aimlessly trying to find my way to the stairs once more.  
"You should get used to it." I jumped at the deep voice behind me.  
"Meaning?" I gave draco a look.  
"Meaning that you're going to be here the whole summer. They aren't just going to let their only, very powerful, and smart daughter go. You heard the prophecy as did I; they need you to win." He said while walking beside me.  
"But Im not like them. I don't want them to win!"  
"Watch yourself. There's a reason that your father has so many followers. He's as ruthless as he is charismatic and persuasive. You're easily swayed, if he can get your sympathy, he has a shot at winning the war."  
"Why are you telling me this? You're one of them."  
"Not by choice. I'll tell you some other time. You're room is at the top of the stairs. The library, behind those dark doors." He told me as he walked away. A library...A way to escape.


	4. Dog Days

Hermione's pov  
///////////////  
Weeks had passed since I was captured. And since then no one has tried to help me escape. No help from the order, no intercepted owls to me. Nothing. I was alone, which really wasn't all that bad. No one interrupted me in the library. No one told me to eat. No one told me to put my book away and go to bed. No one checked in on me. No one talked to me. No one cared-okay so maybe I'm going insane here. But it's not like I had a choice. Everyone here avoided me and kissed the ground I walked on; either that or they were a creep. The only ones who were open to talking were my parents and the malfoys. So the pickings were slim to none. I'd rather go insane than have them pitch how great the dark side is to me again. So instead I spent my time here. In the library. Alone.  
"Voodoo?" I turned to see Draco looking over my books.  
"Thought I'd learn something new during these trying times."  
"Oh come on it's not that bad."  
"Maybe for you! I want to bash my brains in! Nobody speaks to me, not even the house elves!"  
"Yeah well your dad forbade then from spending time with you."  
"Why am I not surprised."  
"At least you have me."  
"My day just got even worse." I joked as he faked hurt.  
"Oi Drake! Come on I wanna play quidditch!" I turned to see the unfamiliar face of Blaise Zambini talking to Draco.  
"Oh! Sorry, princess!" He said while lowering his head. Princess? Princess?  
"Blaise...We literally go to school together...it's hermione. Also, princess?" I said condescendingly.  
"Yeah, that's what everyone is calling you."  
"Why? This is a dictatorship."  
"Well, you are his heir, so technically, you'll inherit the power, making it a monarchy right?"  
"Wait, wait, wait. He doesn't think that I'm going to take over?! That's the whole reason he's immortal!"  
"Immortal?" Blaise asked, and Draco gave me a look. They didn't know about the horcruxes.  
"I meant seeking immortality."  
"Yes, well I assume that he'll want to sit back and look at his legacy." He said and an awkward silence passed through the room.  
"Soooo....wanna play quidditch with us?" Blaise asked and I smiled.  
"No thank you. I prefer to keep my feet on the ground. I never did like flying, or quidditch for that matter."  
"Just like your father." I closed my eyes and cursed. Why won't she leave me alone?  
"Im not like him, Bellatrix."  
"Deny it all you want, you know it's true. Also, I am your mother, Address me as such." She ordered and I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"You know what Blaise? I suddenly developed an extreme liking to quidditch, I would love for you teach me!" I said smirking back at Bellatrix. Some might call it petty, but I'll become everything they hate.  
"She gets her stubbornness from you." Lo and behold, Voldemort stood in the doorway. I looked to see Blaise and Draco kneeling on the floor, and bellatrix head bowed. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not like you! I'm not evil!"  
"And what makes one evil?"  
"Oh I don't know? Murder. Possibly torturing someone until they are insane. I could go on for hours." I said condescendingly with a fake smile plastered on my face.  
"Depends on how you look at it. One could call it pest control." He told me and I saw a group of death eaters behind him.  
"Oh fuck you!" I told him and everyone sucked in a breath.  
"I could have you killed for that." He said while laughing.  
"Oh please do! Put me out of my misery!" I said while stretching my arms out for him to curse me.  
"Usually I would crucio my followers. But seeing how stubborn you are, I think cursing one of your friends would be more effective."  
"Wait. You told me you released them! We had a deal!"  
"Yes, but I don't play fair do I?"  
"Who? Who did you take?!"  
"That Weasley girl." Immediately I felt my expression change from one of anger to one of worry.  
"Ginny." I whispered. Ginny didn't deserve to be tortured.  
"Please don't hurt her! Crucio me instead! I'll do anything!" I begged him and he smirked.  
"Then I want you to kill someone." I felt my heart stop then it began to race.  
"Who?"  
"It's a yes or no."  
"Yes."  
"Macnair! Bring the redhead and the blonde in!" In seconds macnair apparated in holding Ginny, and someone I recognized as-  
"Bertha Jorkins." I said breathlessly. So this is where she was.  
"Crucio her." He said while motioning to the woman who was curled into a ball on the floor.  
"I agreed to kill her."  
"Torture her and I won't harm The blood traitor in any way." He said and I looked over to see Ginny whimpering in Macnairs grip. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Do it for Ginny.  
"Crucio." It was barley a whisper but it was enough for Bertha to start squealing and the death eaters to start laughing and clapping.  
"Come on now with more feeling! Or do I need to demonstrate on your precious friend?" He yelled over the noise. I looked at Ginny once more.  
"Crucio!" Bertha broke into screams.  
"Come on now, TRY!"  
"CRUCIO!" I yelled and Bertha Jorkins screamed bloody murder. I could feel my resolve cracking. I was a monster. I looked to Ginny who gave me a look of horror. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her and she nodded, tears now streaming down her freckles face. I did my best to keep in my own cries, and block out the noise Bertha made.  
"Now kill her."  
"Avada kedavra." I yelled and the woman was put out of her misery as green enveloped her. Her eyes stared at me, they were cold and dead but somehow still held the pain from a few seconds ago.  
"Looks like you're evil too." My father whispered in my ear and I shuddered. I was evil. I am evil.  
"Now let her go. I did my part. Set her free." I said while placing my hand over my mouth because I suddenly had the urge to throw up.  
"House elf!" My father said to an abyss. But a house elf popped up. I squeaked a small 'yes master' and my father scowled at it.  
"Take the redhead to the leaky cauldron." The house elf nodded and disapparated our with Ginny. Without saying anything, Voldemort swished out of the room without saying a word and was followed by the rest of the death eaters.  
I collapsed to the floor clenching my queasy stomach. I slid berthas eyes shut with my fingers, and positioned her as if she were in a casket. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die.  
"Are you okay?" I looked to see Draco and Blaise standing behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine thank you Draco. Also, I think I might have to take a rain check on that quidditch thing today Blaise." I said giving a nervous laugh, anything to distract me from the dead body in front of me. Long forgotten was to voodoo book still open to page 254.  
"If you need to talk to anyone, Blaise and I will be here."  
"Thanks. It's just that-, we'll it's just that I'm still trying to process what just happened, what I just did." I said with my voice shaking.  
"Boys! Your fathers want to see you, go." Bellatrix said while standing in the doorway of the library. The two friends knew better than to defy her so they got up and left. Once they were out of sight, Bellatrix sauntered over to me.  
"I'm really proud of you-"  
"Not now Bellatrix please." I said while quivering, I could practically feel the cold coming off of Bertha.  
"-You're one of us now! I presume you'll take the dark mark soon!" Bellatrix said still rambling on in a chipper tone.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GODDAMNIT!" I yelled at her and she became silent. I grabbed my book and ran out of the library to god knows where in the giant house.  
As I walked through the winding corridors and hallways, I couldn't help but feel as if they were closing in on me. It felt as though they were suffocating me. I had to get out of here.  
I need to escape.


	5. My Closest Confidant

Hermione's pov  
//////////////  
It was the next day, and I was in the library once more. Bertha Jorkins's body was discarded to merlin knows where, but the stench of her rotting corpse still seemed to hang in the room. Well at least for me it did, but at the same time I was pretty sure that it was psychosomatic. I needed a plan. A plan to get out of here.  
"Looking for something are we?" Lucius Malfoy drawled behind me and I tensed. What did he want now?  
"Oh you know, just some light reading." I lied nonchalantly. In truth I was looking for books on escape, and blueprints of Malfoy Manor.  
"Your father wishes to see you."  
"Well tell him that if he really wants to see me he can come here himself and not one of his minions." I said sharply and Lucius smirked. Instead of letting me be, he grabbed my bruised wrist, which is something everybody seemed to do, and apparated me to the dining room.  
"Ah my daughter, I have something to discuss with you."  
"Ugh, What?" I said exasperatedly.  
"Sit. Lucius leave us."  
"Well spit it out!" I said sharply as I spun a chair around and straddled it.  
"I wish for you to take the dark mark." He said plainly.  
"WHAT?! WISH ALL YOU WANT ITS NOT HAPPENING!" I yelled at him and tried to storm out of the room, but with a flick of the wrist the doors slammed shut.  
"Sorry, what I meant to say is: You are going to take the dark mark." He said in a dangerous tone.  
"Not a chance." I mimicked him.  
"You don't really have a choice in the matter my dear." He said switching to amused.  
"Oh fuck you! Why make me take the mark when I won't honor it!? Why make me take it when I don't believe in you!?" I shouted at him and he rolled his eyes.  
"How do you think it reflects upon me that my daughter is a blood traitor, that she is a gryffindor and is best friends with Harry Potter?!" He roared as he bolted up from his chair.  
"So that's it?! It's all for appearances?! Why do you want me anyways?! You know I won't follow you, you're immortal so you don't need an heir, why do you even want me?!" I argued back.  
"Did you forget about the prophecy?! I need you to win!"  
"You're a raving lunatic if you think that I will join your side!" I yelled at him and he chuckled.  
"Oh my dear, if it all goes according to plan, you won't have a choice." He told me.  
"What does that mean?" I asked now concerned.  
"You will take the dark mark next Saturday." He said, ignoring my previous question.  
"Wait! I-"  
"That's all." He said and with a sauce of his hand I was back in the library. I slumped to the floor in exasperation. I couldn't take the dark mark! If I did, the order would crucify me.  
"Are you okay?" Lo and behold, Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway.  
"No." I said and turned away from her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and I studied her face. For the first time, I saw her face as not scrunched up and pug like, but instead it looked quite pretty and filled with concern. I weighed the option to confide in her, and I thought I might as well take a chance.  
"That would be great, but I don't know where to start." I said honestly.  
"The beginning is the best. I have nothing on my plate today."  
"Well it's just that I preferred my life as a muggleborn rather than a pureblood. I took my muggleborn life for granted, I constantly wished I was a pureblood, and now that I am one I wish I was a muggleborn once more. Things were so much simpler. They were better. This is the most hectic week that I have ever had, and I've been through some crazy shit. I don't know if I can handle being here for a whole summer. I feeling like I'm going batshit, and I haven't even been here a whole week! Hell, I KILLED SOMEONE for merlins sake! What if the prophecy was right? What if my allegiance changes? I've done things that I thought I'd never do! And what's worse is that no one understands! I have no one here! Everyone looks at me like I'm a blood traitor or kisses my arse! It doesn't help that I'm a lion in a snake pit. And I HATE that everybody keeps grabbing my wrists and taking me wherever they want! Maybe this is some sort of punishment. I should have appreciated my parents more, I shouldn't have yelled at Ron for being messy, I shouldn't have taken Harry's broom in third year, I should have kept Rita in that jar! My mother is a psychopath, and my father is an evil dictator! I'm utterly alone in this house, I'm not allowed outside, I'm a prisoner! Worst of all instead of doing anything about it I'm here, on the floor, throwing myself another pity party!" I said with very shaky breaths as I tried to keep myself from crying. Pansy rubbed my back and shushed me.  
"It's okay, your situation has never been favorable. Don't tell my father, but sometimes I wish I was a halfblood. Away from the pureblood pressures and free from mudblood prejudice. I wish I was normal, in the happy medium. You have it worse. Friends with Harry must have made your life hard, not to mention that you're a mudblood. But now that you're a pureblood, you don't know how to act and you still have your morals. You're in a place that you don't fit in. And it's okay to feel bad for yourself because you were stripped of your entire identity. And to top it off you're being punished for how you were raised." She said while patting my back.  
"Thanks, but are you not happy here?" I asked while steadying my breath.  
"Truthfully, no. But like you I'm stuck here. Hell, my entire life is planned for me, down to what I wear in the morning."  
"How horrible." I said with sympathy. She had it worse, I shouldn't be complaining. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"That would be nice. I just wish I had more freedom. I'm supposed to get married to Vincent Crabbe after we graduate, but I'm in a secret relationship with Blaise Zambini, and I know Crabbe has a thing for Millicent Bulstrode. I have etiquette and French lessons every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during summer. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays I have Italian and Spanish lessons. On top of those I have homework and essays every night. The only day I'm free is Saturday, but that's filled with homework or shopping with my mother. And on top of that, I have to plan my sisters cotillion that's scheduled next month, and I have to plan our debutante ball for next yuletide!" She said hysterically, obviously so over scheduled that she wanted to collapse. She needed freedom. We needed freedom.  
"You know..." I trailed off slyly. "We could help each other out. Be both have something in common. We want our freedom back."  
"So?"  
"So...help me escape so I can help you escape!"  
"SHHHH! Do you know how crazy that is! I don't have a death wish! When they catch us-"  
"If they catch us."  
"Fine. If they catch us, they will kill us, or at the very least kill me! I can't help you."  
"Oh come on! Do you really want to be miserable for the rest of your life?"  
"Better than 6 feet under. My mind is made up!" She said and stomped to the exit of the library but stopped short of leaving. She hesitated for a moment but turned to me. "The blueprints and maps of the manor are in a large forest green book labeled Cooking Treacle and Tarts it's on the floor above you at the beginning of the fiction section." She said and walked out of the library. I smiled widely as the bust of Actaeus Malfoy gave me a quizzical look.  
"And what exactly are you planning?" It asked me.  
"Promise you won't blab? Well I'm breaking free." I said and walked towards the spiral staircase that led to the second floor of the library. (An: think of the Malfoy library as like the library at Trinity College)


	6. Best Laid Plans

Hermione's pov  
/////////////////  
Sure enough, on the second floor, at the beginning of the fiction section, in a forest green book labeled Cooking Treacle and Tarts, was a map and all the blueprints to Malfoy Manor, which I studied for hours on end.  
"Planning to escape?"  
"AHHHHH!"  
"Calm down Riddle, I'm no snitch."  
"THEO! What are you doing here?!"  
"You wound me, aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Well I Uh..."  
"Never mind, don't answer that. I heard you talking to Pansy. Point is, I'm now blackmailing you."  
"I...wait. What?"  
"Yeah, unless you want me to tell everyone your plan, you'll do what I want before you leave."  
"Ha, typical slytherin."  
"Can't blame me, it's in our nature."  
"Theo, why were you sneaking around in the first place?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to never know."  
"So....are you going to leave me be to plan my escape, or are you going to stay and annoy me?"  
"Stay and annoy is my specialty."  
"Of course it is." I groaned and went back to drawing out escape plans.  
"You know, our relationship could be mutually beneficial...."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning, I know every inch and secret passage in this place, I just need your help with one teensy thing." He said and I closed my book.  
"What thing?"  
"It's easier if I show you, come on."  
"Augh! Do I have to."  
"Yes, you're blackmailed." He said and pulled me to an unfamiliar room on the third floor.  
"This, is my room."  
"Wow. I have one too." I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.  
"I need your help. I have a secret. A huge secret. Promise not to judge?"  
"Okayyy, I promise."  
"I'm gay."  
"So?"  
"You're not mad?"  
"I don't judge. Love who you want."  
"Um, okay, yeah, thanks, nice. Um, so the thing is...."  
"Your parents hate homosexuality."  
"Yeah, well maybe, but probably."  
"I don't understand, how can I help?"  
"I need you to help me come out to my parents, then I'll need to run away to somewhere safe, that's where you come in."  
"You want me to get you a safe house? But I can't owl anyone, it's impossible.  
"I could owl them for you, from my place."  
"This is a really big decision Theo, why don't you wait until graduation, if they don't accept you, you won't be forced to live with them."  
"Hermione, I can't keep living like this. I can't keep up with these dates and courtships that they set me up with! It's killing me to be in the vanishing cabinet, I want to come out, but I need to be safe. I need a way out of here!"  
"I can understand that. Help me plan an escape route first, then we should pick a date best suited for our escape."  
"How will I come out? If I tell them, they might throw me in the dungeon."  
"Ummmmm, you could yell it on the way out? No. Ummm, oh I've got it! you could owl them, or leave a note on their pillows!"  
"I guess that would work."  
"So any ideas on escape?"  
"Well, I have a few, depending on where you want to go." He said slyly at me.  
"Oh?" I asked while cocking a brow.  
"Yeah, Malfoy manor has a bunch of secret passage ways and tunnels. All sorts of fun things, perfect for hide and seek."  
"Just like hogwarts." I mused and Theo turned towards me with a slack jaw.  
"Wait. hogwarts has secret passageways?!" He screeched and I smirked back at him.  
"Yup, I'll show you when we get back to school."  
"Sweet! Anyway, there are 12 total, 5 are common knowledge to the death eaters, and are used for bases. 4 are only known to the Malfoys and close associates, aka me, Blaise, the blacks, and you know who. 1, which supposedly leads to hogwarts, is caved in, and also cursed or something like that, but it's been sealed for hundreds of years, so no one actually knows where it leads."  
"Mind telling me where the main 5 are, that could be useful to the order." I asked, musing over the fact that the sealed passage actually led to hogwarts, but Theo looked horrified.  
"Of course not!"  
"Why?" I asked, what did he have to lose by telling me about them? "Wait. Don't tell me you're still a purist?"  
"Of course I am! I'm not siding with those muggle lovers. I'm just gay. That's it."  
"Wait let me get this straight, no pun intended, you still chose to side with them, even though they discriminate against you?"  
"..."  
"Never mind. Let's get back to the matter at hand,  
You mentioned 12, you already explained 10."  
"Yes, anyway, 1 leads to the ministry, everyone knows that it's there, and it's constantly watched."  
"There's a passage that leads to the ministry?! That's a long way away."  
"Nobody said that we walk there."  
"Well how do you get there? Broom?"  
"Dragon."  
"Dragon!? That's barbaric!"  
"Now is not the time Riddle." He said while raising his hand to silence me.  
"Anyway, the last passage?"  
"It leads to Knockturn alley, more specifically, Borgin and Burkes."  
"Let me guess, travel by dragon?"  
"You guessed right."  
"So technically that's our only option, borgin and Burke's? They can easily appease and catch us! We'll never make it! Even if we do, we'll still be in konockturn alley, which is crowded by death eaters!"  
"Yes, but if we make it past Knockturn, and get into Diagon, we can find an auror and seek asylum at the ministry."  
"But the ministry is infested by spies and deatheaters, hell even the minister is corrupt, we'll be handed over and you'll be killed within the hour!"  
"How about the order, we could notify them about where to meet us. Tell them to meet us at the auror office on the 23rd at about 3:00."  
"Why then, why so early in the morning, and why not tell them to meet us at borgin?"  
"Because everybody would alert your father that the order is in Knockturn. They would be alerted that we were with them, and a fight would ensue, it's safer at the ministry. Also, 23 is my favorite number, and everyone is asleep at 3:00 it'll be safer and people will be too disoriented to think straight if we do happen to get caught. Not to mention the witching hour is at 3:00." He said with a Cheshire like grin. I nodded to him and took out a parchment and quill to write a quick letter to the order.

Stag,  
Hera 23, zero three hundred. The place where we will become. Britain. Aphros,  
Fox.

I nodded as I read over the cryptic letter. It was a message that only an order member would be able to figure out considering that the Wizarding world payed no mind to cryptic codes or muggle sayings.  
"The heck does this mean?" Theodore asked while looking over the letter.  
"Promise not to tell?" I asked and he nodded. "Well the letter is addressed to my good friend Stag, whose real name I shall not disclose (an: I bet you all know it's Harry). Hera, known in Roman mythology as Juno, is the matriarch of the month of June. Zero three hundred is military time for 3:00. The place where we will become refrences Stags future auror status (an: Harry and Ron want to become aurors). Aphros is sort of an sos among the order, and I am Fox." I explained and Theodore just nodded.  
"Why are you fox?"  
"Seriously? That's your question?" I asked and he nodded. "My patronus and animagus is of a fox."  
"I didn't know you were an animagus."  
"Nobody does. Anyway, take my owl, terror, and tell her to go to Stag." I told him while rolling up the scrap of parchment and handing it to him.  
"Aye aye captain." He said while giving me a salute and walking away.  
Finally, I would be free.


	7. Escape Artist

Hermione’s pov  
///////////  
Saturday, the 23rd rolled around. The letter, according to Theodore Nott, was sent, and we were already half way through the day. No one suspected a thing, but I couldn't help but feel an impending sense of dread settle upon my already anxious mind. Something was bound to go wrong, I could feel it in my bones, but maybe I was just psyching myself out. Last thing I wanted to do was voice my concern and jinx the entire operation. Boy would I kill for a calming draught right now, but alas that would be suspicious. I needed to keep up the act of a bored disinterested caged bird so I wouldn't attract attention to myself.  
"Hermione hold up a minute!" The voice of Blaise Zambini froze me in my place. "Is what they're saying about you true?" He asked me in an accusatory tone.  
"What? What do you mean?" I asked him, trying my best to keep my voice from wavering.  
“Don't play dumb. Your mother is having everyone look for you, you're all that anyone can talk about!" He said grabbing my upper arm and dragging me towards the library. My heart was beating in my ears and my breath hitched.  
"I have no idea what you're on about." I croaked out, now trying to swallow the huge lump in my throat.  
"Don't shit with me hermione. The dark mark!"  
"W-what?" I asked him, confusion replacing my fear.  
"Is it true?" He asked me expectantly.  
"Blaise just tell me what you think I'm doing!"  
"Are you taking the dark mark?!"  
"What! No! I would never!"  
"But your mom said that you were..."  
"Okay, a. She is not my mum, b. I would never willingly take the mark." I told him and he let go of me.  
"Well according to your mother, I mean Bellatrix, you're taking the mark tonight."  
"I beg your pardon, I will not!"  
"You don't have a choice dear." I turned around to see the familiar face of Bellatrix staring down at wme from the second floor of the library.  
"Okay you people need bells on your necks, doesn't anybody announce themselves?!" I asked no one in particular.   
"Snakes are sneaky like that. But you are taking the mark tonight. Furthermore, you will take it seemingly willingly, don't make me imperius you." She said pointing her wand menacingly at me. I looked at the tip of the crooked wand up to the face of the owner. I wonder if this is what it's like to look down a barrel of a gun?  
"Get that thing out of my face!" I said while batting the wand away from my t-zone. "I'll take the mark, besides, I don't have a choice but I'd rather do it on my own accord."  
"Good choice, I'll see you tonight, a gown and cloak are waiting in your room."  
"Bellatrix." I shouted after her and she turned and hummed in response. "Where is Theo Nott?"  
"Oooo! Got ourselves a crush do we?" She inquired with a purr.  
"Yeah, sure. Something like that." I answered while itching the back of my neck.  
"No need to look for me darling, I'm right here." Theo announced as he strode into the spacious library.  
"Theodore." Bellatrix greeted with an air of authority.  
"Miss Lestrange." He said and dipped his head in respect. "May I speak to your daughter, alone?"  
"Of course. Blaise." She answered and motioned for Blaise to follow her. As soon as they were out of sight Theo dragged my by the arm to the other side of the library.  
"OW! Theo! What the heck?!" I inquired but he shushed me.  
"Quiet, we don't want anyone to eavesdrop on us." He whispered and I nodded. "I just heard the rumors, I assume they're true?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Shit. Now what?"  
"We could possibly leave prior to the mark." I suggested but Theo shook his head.  
"No time to owl Stag again, Plus it's so easy to get caught before midnight." He told me in a hushed voice.  
"Shit. What do we do?" I asked him.  
"You've got to take the mark. It's the only way. I'm sorry hermione, but you must."  
"No! No. No no no. I won't. I won't! I'll be crucified if they find me with a mark! They order might just abandon me if they haven't already!" I whisper yelled at him and he shook his head again.  
"If we run before midnight we'll get caught for sure, and I might die! Hermione it's die now right here, or later and at the hands of the order." He told me seriously.  
"Gah! This is so unfair. It's like the universe is against me! The order won't harm us, but they definitely won't be happy." I told him gravely and he pursed his lips in response.  
"Welp, we have 12 more hours until you get the mark, so you wanna get some lunch and go over the plan together?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"Oi! Theo, Mione! Did you guys get a parcel too?" Draco asked as he waltzed into the far end of the library followed by his whole posse (ie. Vincent, Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, millicent, Astoria, and Daphne.). Theo and I looked at each other and then back to Draco.  
"Well obviously hermione got one, she's all that our dad can talk about." Astoria quipped and the group turned to face Theodore.  
"What do you guys mean?" Nott asked.  
"We all have cloaks in our rooms, apparently we're also taking the mark tonight."  
"All of us?!" Theo asked with raised brows.  
"Yup!" Daphne answered those time around.  
"That's great! Hermione and I were about to have lunch, do you guys want to join?" Theo asked and I turned to him with exasperation. These people weren't our friends! They would turn us in to the other death eaters given the chance. They gave murmurs of agreement and called a house elf who promptly wobbled as she appeared in the room. They all told the wobbly elf what they wanted for lunch before it turned to me.  
"What can mopsy get for misses?"  
"A cheddar grilled cheese would be great. You know what? Fuck it. Can you also get me a bottle of rosé and a wine glass?"  
"Any specific bottle Miss?"  
"The most expensive one." I answered and she nodded and popped away.  
"Plan on sharing?" Draco asked me while everyone looked at me with bewilderment.  
"Nope!" I said while popping the p. After about 20 minutes the elf returned with food and we all had lunch while leaning against the old book cases.  
"Can anyone tell me why were eating here?" Astoria asked snootily.  
"Because I want to avoid contact with other humans. I know the second I run into someone, it'll be congratulations for receiving the honor to get my arm fucked up. I don't want to deal with that bullshit right now." I stated bluntly, not bothering to filter my speech.  
"Damnnnn, when did little miss perfect start swearing? Does McGonagall know yet?" Astoria quipped and I sent her a glare.  
"Fuck off. I am a hostage in a den of snakes, I honestly don't care at this point." I said and bit into the perfect grilled cheese. I moaned at the good taste of the simple food before pouring myself a generous glass of the rosé. I ate in silence while everyone else talked animatedly about various topics. After everyone finished their food, and after half the bottle of rosé was done, I stood up, tipsy and borderline drunk, grabbed the bottle of rosé, and handed it to Theo who looked like he needed a drink.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." I told him and he took a large swig and passed it to Draco who called mopsy to get another bottle and wine glasses for the group. We drank until the sun began to set, meaning that it was time to get ready for the ceremony. We said our goodbyes and stumbled to our rooms to get ready.  
I waved my wand over my body and gazed into the mirror and saw my alter ego staring back at me. She was Hermione Granger, a good girl know it all, who never swore and never drank. With another wave of my wand I became Hermione Riddle, a girl who was tired of the injustice that she faced on a day to day basis, and had seen horrors that Hermione Granger had only heard about. They came from such different backgrounds that it was hard to believe that they were the same girl.  
I am Hermione Riddle, but also Hermione Granger. I am a know it all who has seen things that you have only dreamed of. I am a girl who is trapped. I am a girl who will escape.


End file.
